


Let me woo you

by Stardust1980



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust1980/pseuds/Stardust1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just got together,Jimmy wants to go further,Thomas has other plans ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me woo you

**Author's Note:**

> Not my native language ;)

How they had succeeded in finding a rare,precious moment alone was a mystery to them but here they were ,standing in the boot room on a regular,busy day at Downton,Thomas cupping Jimmy’s face in his hands,Jimmy’s hands on Thomas hips and kissing each other thoroughly and endlessly. It was probably just a few minutes but neither could tell really. Things between them had just changed a few days ago,after about 4 years of unrequited love on thomas’ part and coming to terms with himself on Jimmy’s. Now they were here and apparently Jimmy thought it might be time to take the next step cause he began to fumble with Thomas’ livery,and managed to get his fingers in Thomas’ pants for a moment, when he was stopped by the dark haired man. “ What do you think,you’re doing,hm?” Thomas asked,not trying to hide the little smirk on his lips. Jimmy stopped and blinked before asking irritated:“ Why,don’t you like it?” He began to bite his lips a bit and his insecurity was so endearing ,Thomas wanted to kiss his young lover’s face allover. “ I do like it,of course,i do,but it’s not the right time”. Jimmy’s eyes went wide,“ It’s not? Four years and you don’t think it’s about time?” Thomas chuckled “Well,you’re the right one to say,who made us wait so long?”  
Jimmy grew more impatient.“I know,that’s why i want to go on,take things a step further”.  
Thomas smiled and looked down, a bit shyly. “ I admire your enthusiasm but since I was the one who had to wait the most, i’d like to ask for something."Now Thomas looked a bit embarrassed.  
Jimmy was seriously confused by now. ” Well,tell me",he waited expectantly for Thomas to continue his strange explications.  
Thomas looked into Jimmy’s eyes and took his hand cautiously: “ I want everything”,he finally said,“ i want to woo you, going to the movies,taking long walks,going to the pubs,hell,even lying in the grass, if it weren’t deep winter right now! I want all the silly romantic stuff that i’m sure you hate!”  
Jimmy’s eyes had gone wide during Thomas’ little speech and now the two of them were just standing in front of each other,Thomas looking expectantly and a little bit nervous and Jimmy just staring at him.  
Then Jimmy cleared his throat:” Oh,ehm,well,I didn’t expect that to be honest,I thought you might want to,well,i surely would like to-“,he stopped before things might have gotten even more embarrassing and looked into Thomas’ eyes firmly:” Of course,we’ll do all that,I think i owe it to you,won’t be easy though",he gave Thomas one of his roguish smiles and Thomas couldn’t help but smile back with all the happiness and relief he felt at that moment. Thank you,my love,i appreciate that",he said as he carressed Jimmy’s cheek with his thumb. Jimmy began to play with the buttons on Thomas’ livery,“ but”,he began cautiously,“but we can still kiss,yeah?” Thomas grabbed Jimmy’s waistcoat with remarkable force and placed such a passionate kiss on his lips that even Jimmy didn’t feel the need to say anything else on the subject.


End file.
